1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device.
2. Related Art
A light-emitting device is known that a light-emitting element is mounted on a metal plate to which a wiring board is bonded via an adhesive layer (See e.g., JP-A-2007-109701). The light-emitting device disclosed in JP-A-2007-109701 is excellent in heat dissipation properties since a metal plate with a high thermal conductivity is used as a light-emitting element mounting substrate.